Make A Child
by Chocomato
Summary: WASSUP DAEJAE SHIPPER? Gak perlu summary. Dari judul juga udah kelihatan apa isi ceritanya. DAEJAE HERE!


Make A Child

A fanfiction by. Chocomato

_Aku menikah dengannya, bukan dengan dasar cinta. Sebuah perjodohan menyebalkan yang membuatku bertemu dengannya. Permintaan aneh kedua orang tuaku pasca pernikahan benar-benar membuatku pusing. Membuat anak? Ini terdengar sedikit gila untukku._

* * *

21.00 KST

Malam ini Daehyun tidak bisa tidur. Sedaritadi ia bergerak gelisah diatas ranjangnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Youngjae yang masih berada di depan televisi ketika ia pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jae-ah, kau belum tidur?" Daehyun sedikit berteriak karena pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat.

Hanya ada suara televisi yang ia dengar. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menghampiri lelaki manis yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Eo? Kau belum tidur Daehni?" tanya Youngjae yang masih betah duduk di sofa depan televisi.

Daehyun menggeleng pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Youngjae.

"Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" Youngjae menatap khawatir kearah Daehyun yang kini malah menyandarkan kepala diatas bahunya.

Untuk beberapa saat Daehyun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sebelum keberangkatanku ke Beijing besok" celetuk Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae sedikit tersentak dan menjauhkan beberapa centimeter tubuhnya dari tubuh Daehyun yang awalnya saling menempel.

"Kau sedang tidak sakit, kan?" Youngjae menyentuh lembut dahi Daehyun.

Sementara lelaki tampan itu kini tampak terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Youngjae.

"Apa kau tidak ingat permintaan ayah dan ibu kemarin? Kalau kau belum siap, yasudah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku menginginkannya sekarang" lanjut Daehyun.

Youngjae mencoba mengingat. Ah, iya! Kemarin ayah dan ibu Daehyun terus saja menggodanya karena belum pernah melakukan hubungan apapun pasca menikah dengan Daehyun.

"Aku sudah siap. Tapi..." Youngjae menatap sang suami dengan sedikit ragu.

Sebenarnya pernikahan –atau yang lebih tepat disebut perjodohan ini tidak membuat dirinya dan Daehyun tersiksa. Tapi masalahnya, mereka baru berkenalan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Jadi, Youngjae masih pantas kalau dirinya masih belum terlalu mempercayai Daehyun.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" tanya Daehyun sedikit menggoda Youngjae.

"Bukan begitu... Sebenarnya a-aku..."

Kalimat Youngjae terputus seketika karena Daehyun menyumpalnya bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Youngjae tampak beberapakali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Hee? Ini ciuman pertamanya dengan Daehyun. Saat pernikahan-pun Daehyun hanya mengecup pipinya saja. Tidak pernah mencium bibirnya seperti ini.

Hampir 1 bulan hubungan mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Namun Daehyun belum berani untuk menyentuh Youngjae. Menciumnya saja masih sangat canggung. Bahkan mereka selalu tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

Mungkin karena Daehyun orang kantoran, jadi tidak tahu samasekali cara bercinta yang benar (?)

"Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu" ujar Daehyun lembut setelah melepas ciumannya.

Youngjae hanya menatap Daehyun dengan ekspresi polosnya. Owh, sungguh ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan untuk lelaki dewasa seumuran Youngjae.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Daehyun mengangguk cepat. Ia sudah yakin pada istrinya sekarang. Dan ia bisa merasakan dimana Youngjae membangunkannya tepat waktu, membuatkan sarapan, menyiapkan pakaian dan semua kebutuhannya, bahkan menyelimutinya ketika tidur –meskipun mereka tidak sekamar.

Sekarang ia hanya butuh satu. Ia butuh sosok Daehyun kecil diantara mereka. Sosok Daehyun kecil yang akan melengkapi hubungan mereka. Sosok Daehyun kecil yang akan menjadi penerus Daehyun pada masa-masa yang akan datang.

"Bersiaplah untuk menjadi Nyonya Jung malam ini" Daehyun menggendong paksa Youngjae ala bridal style menuju kamarnya. Dengan sedikit canggung Youngjae mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Daehyun.

Daehyun menjatuhkan Youngjae diatas ranjang dan menciumnya dengan tidak sabaran. Berperang lidah untuk beberapa saat. Saling menggigit dan melumat satu sama lain.

"Kau mau berapa ronde malam ini?" tanya Daehyun jahil.

"2 anak lelaki dan 2 anak perempuan. Bagaimana, nona?" lanjut Daehyun.

Youngjae memukul pelan kepala Daehyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Itu susah, Daehni! Itu pasti susah!" tolak Youngjae mentah-mentah.

"Yasudah. 1 anak lelaki untuk malam ini sudah cukup. Ayo kita mulai, nona" Daehyun tak mempedulikan aksi protes Youngjae, ia kini mulai melucuti piyama yang dikenakan sang istri.

"A-akhh... Daehhh..."

Mungkin mulai sekarang mereka akan lebih menghemat kamar. Dengan cara tidur bersama untuk malam ini dan malam malam berikutnya. Lalu, untuk siapa kamar Youngjae?

Sepertinya untuk sosok Daehyun kecil yang akan mereka 'buat' sekarang akan lebih baik. Haha.

_Make A Child_

**Flashback**

"Astaga, lihatlah menantuku yang cantik ini. Sudah berisi atau belum eo?" Mrs. Jung sedikit mengelus perut datar Youngjae yang tengah duduk santai di beranda rumah.

"Sayangnya belum, hehe" Youngjae terkekeh canggung.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama ini? Benar-benar memalukan" cibir Mrs. Jung sambil setengah bercanda.

Mr. Jung dan Daehyun hanya tertawa ringan mendengar gurauan perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Pokoknya ayah tidak mau tahu. Sepulang kami dari Beijing besok, ayah sudah mau melihat cucu ayah di dalam perut Youngjae" celetuk Mr. Jung sambil menyenggol lengan Daehyun.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti yah, bu. Akan kuusahakan" Daehyun mengelus tengkungnya yang tak gatal.

"Kau ini selalu bilang akan kuusahakan akan kuusahakan saja. Kapan usahanya, kapan?" ejek Mr. Jung.

"Sudah yah, tenang saja. Aku dan Daehyun akan mengusahakan" sergah Youngjae membela sang suami.

"Oke, jangan lupa janji kalian... Yang jelas jangan membuat malu keluarga besar Jung. Selamat bersenang-senang sayangku..." Mrs. Jung mengecup pipi Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian.

Setelah kepergian Mr. dan Mrs. Jung, sepasang suami istri itu saling berpandangan.

"Membuat anak? Yang benar saja?"

_Make A Child_

**2 hours later...**

Si manis Youngjae yang tengah mengenakan kemeja Daehyun dan tampak sedikit kebesaran di badannya itu membuka pintu kamar Daehyun pelan.

"Daehniku sayang harus bangun" ujar Youngjae lembut.

Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi sosok tampan dibaliknya. Daehyun memang baru pulang dari Beijing semalam, mungkin karena kelelahan, ia belum bangun sampai sesiang ini.

"Aku masih mengantuk sayang, bisa kau beri 5 menit lagi" sahut Daehyun sedikit mengusap kedua matanya.

Youngjae hanya tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian naik ke ranjang dan menduduki perut Daehyun dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Tidak untuk hari ini sayang, aku masih lelah" celetuk Daehyun yang mengerti arti senyuman Youngjae.

"Ck! Bukan itu! Kau seperti tidak mengerti maksudku saja" kesal Youngjae.

Daehyun yang bingung segera mengamati sang istri. Hei, apa yang disembunyikan olehnya dibalik tubuh, eo?

"Benda apa itu?" tanya Daehyun heran.

Youngjae kembali tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi penasaran suaminya.

"Taraaa!" ia menunjukan sebuah benda persegi panjang kepada Daehyun dengan senyuman riang.

"Testpack?" Daehyun menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Selamat Daehni! Kau akan menjadi ayah!" lanjut Youngjae yang tahu kebingungan Daehyun.

Oh, jadi ia akan menjadi ayah, ya...

Eh?

Ayah? Ia akan menjadi ayah?

Berarti tandanya Youngjae...

"Kau hamil, sayang?" tanya Daehyun dengan mata berbinar.

Si cantik yang masih betah menduduki perut Daehyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Akhirnya usaha kita tidak sia-sia" rasa kantuk Daehyun tiba-tiba sirna melihat Youngjae mengatakan bahwa dia tengah hamil dengan cara yang sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tunjukkan pada ayah dan ibu!" seru Youngjae.

Ia tak sabar melihat ekspresi kedua menantu dan orang tuanya sendiri mendengar bahwa tuan muda Jung telah hadir diantara mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan buat berapa Daehyun kecil lagi untuk malam berikutnya?" Daehyun tersenyum jahil dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Youngjae.

* * *

**END**

**Hihi, entah kenapa Choco suka bikin mereka jadi suami istri (re:DaeJae) Choco juga pernah denger kalau Daehyun pengen punya 2 anak laki-laki & 2 anak perempuan kalau udah nikah. Pas dia bilang itu di radio, Youngjae langsung nyahut "Itu pasti sulit!" haha, kayak Youngjae aja yang mau ngelahirin anaknya Daehyun #lol**

**How? This is not perfect fanfiction. So? Mind to review from my readers? Thank's before :)  
**


End file.
